


Just keep breathing

by Kinkylilbug



Series: Danganronpa V3 Baby Boom [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Birth, Chapter 5 Spoilers, M/M, Mpreg, No regerts, not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:23:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkylilbug/pseuds/Kinkylilbug
Summary: Kaito was simply supposed to subdue the mastermind, and this was significantly more than he bargined for.





	Just keep breathing

**Author's Note:**

> This contains minor chapter five spoilers, nothing too major.

Kokichi groaned softly as he stood up and rubbed his back, going to check on his prisoner. He walked over to the bathroom and opened the door, not bothering to knock. “Hey Kaito did you miss me?” He asked teasing as he walked in before he saw the crossbow aimed at him. “Isn't that toy a bit too dangerous for an idiot like you to be holding?” He said teasing the astronaut once more. 

“Enough screwing around!” Kaito growled as he kept the crossbow pointed at the boy. 

“Well it's not like you have the guts to actually do anything to me” Kokichi said and laughed watching, Kaito trembled with anger before he pulled the trigger. Without thinking his arms wrapped around his belly protectively as he dodged the arrow. “ Hey! Watch it!” He said, the arrow having barely missed him. He mentally sighing in relief, thankful that he reacted quickly enough to avoid it. While he was distracted Kaito took the opportunity to attack. Kaito attempted to punched Kokichi, only to get punched himself. 

A scuffled started between the two, as it did Kaito noticed that Kokichi seemed to be more concerned with avoiding blows to his stomach than actually fighting back. He also noticed that Kokichi seemed even more exhausted than he did. Kokichi groaned before he took a knee, clutching his stomach. “o-okay Kaito time out." He said as he tried to catch his breath. Kaito walked over to him, now that he was up close he finally noticed that his pants were soaked and a small puddle was forming under him. 

“Woah, Kokichi?! What the hell?!” He asked him. Ouma chuckled before he responded. "The hell does it look like, my water just broke,” he said taking deep breaths as the contraction ended. “W-what? Y-you? you're? How?!” 

“I know this is confusing but this kid isn't waiting any longer,” he said. Kaito nodded helping the boy up, “Alright just sit tight and breathe.” He said to him, letting him use him for support as he took him to the bathroom. “Now Kokichi, what do you need me to do?” He asked. “Okay, I need you to help me take off my pants" Kokichi pause, breathing through the next contraction. 

“Nows not the time for your games!” Kaito snapped. Kokichi rolled his eyes and started to remove his pants and Kaito reluctantly helped. Now that he finally caught his breath he looked at the other. “Okay now go see if you can find some towels." He told him. 

Kaito sighed as he helped Kokichi sit down before he walked out of the bathroom, looking for towels. He look around the hanger for at least twenty minutes when he heard a loud cry. He rushed back to the bathroom and found Kokichi on his hands and knees. His face was turning red, as he was in the middle of pushing. “Breathe Kokichi,” he said as he reached the boy's side. Kokichi gasped before he started panting heavily, tears streaming down his face. 

“I told you this kid isn't waiting any longer.” he responded as soon as he was able to breathe again. Kaito nodded as he helped Kokichi sit up a bit. “Okay, I'm here for you just tell me what I need to do.” 

“C-catch the bab- Ahhh!” He cried out again as he started to push once more. Kaito nodded as he supported the male. “Kokichi breathe!” he said again, before demonstrating. He continued to do so until the other’s breathing matched his. “There you go just like that.” He said. Kokichi leaned against the wall panting, looking back at him. Kaito brushed his sweat soaked bangs out of his face. Kokichi panted heavily, already exhausted. 

Kaito sighed as he watched him. Kokichi looked pitiful, but at least he could tell he wasn't faking it. The cycle of pushing and breathing continued for what felt like an eternity. “Kaito I need you to check for a head,” Kokichi said through pained gasps. Kaito nodded, his face heating up a bit, but now was not the time to be embarrassed. “O-okay, lean back against the wall,” he said to him as he helped him. Kokichi took deep breaths and spread his legs. Kaito shook his head, remaining focused as he looked. 

“I don't see anything yet.” Kokichi nodded before he started to push again. “Wait I see it,” he said. Kokichi nodded whimpering, already prepared to push. Kaito reached out and held his hand. “Come on Kokichi, I know you can do this,” he said trying to encourage him. Kokichi closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he bore down, pushing once more. He squeezed Kaito’s hand tightly as he felt the a burning sensation as the baby crowned, stretching him. 

Kaito winced, not expecting Kokichi to have such a strong grip, but he refrained from saying anything. Kokichi pulled his knees up to his chest, pushing as hard as he could, he just wanted this baby out. He had been pushing for hours. He was tired and sore, he just wanted the pain to stop. Even with how hard he pushed it took almost an hour for the head to be out completely. “The head is out!" Kaito said excited. Kokichi nodded tiredly. “Make sure the cord isn't around its neck,” he instructed. 

“It's all clear,” Kaito said. Kokichi let the next few contractions pass, he needed to regain some energy to push out the shoulders. “Do you need some water?” Kaito asked as he got up, going over to the sink. He brought over a cup and helped Kokichi drink before he got back into position. “Ready?” He asked, removing his jacket. There was no time to look for towels, he doubted there were any anyways. 

Kokichi nodded, taking several deep breaths before he pushed, “Remember to support the head,” he said through clenched teeth, pushing. Kaito nodded as he us held out his hand, ready to catch the baby as it came. Kokichi gasped for air when the contraction ended. “Come on, just a few more strong pushes and the baby is out," Kaito said to him. “Then you can rest as long as you need to." Kokichi threw his head back, his arm covering his face as he broke down sobbing. “Hey, it's alright, just give me another big push." Kaito said trying to comfort him. 

Kokichi whimpered as he started pushing again, crying out, as he push out the widest part of the shoulders. "Keep pushing, it's almost out!” Kokichi gave one more strong push and the baby was out. He leaned back against the wall completely drained of energy. “It's a girl!” Kaito announced as he gently pat the baby on the back, before she let out a loud wail. 

Kaito wrapped her up in his jacket and handed her to Kokichi. Ouma smiled as he carefully took the child into his arms holding her close. Kaito smiled as he watched the scene unfold. Kokichi began to unbutton his jacket to feed his little girl. Even though it happened right in front of him, he still couldn't believe that Kokichi just had a baby. As strange as it was he couldn't help but smile, the universe was full of anomalies but nothing could even come close to what just happened. 

He walked over to the boy. “Here I'll take you back to your room.” He said as he carefully picked him up. This was going to be an interesting situation to explain to the others.


End file.
